


Honest

by PandaEmpress



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Cheater!Victor, Drabble, I just needed to get some feels out, M/M, Yuuri POV, cheater!au, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaEmpress/pseuds/PandaEmpress
Summary: A short drabble. Victor cheats and Yuuri dies a little everytime.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have not had the best of holidays so am just getting out some feels :) 
> 
> Its not too great. Sorry.
> 
> Don't kill me

You got a new secretary a few months back.

 

_she's beautiful_

 

_2:57am_

 

And ever since a few months back things have been... different.

 

~~_or maybe I'm just overreacting._ ~~

 

You don't kiss me anymore.

 

I never see you anymore.

 

_But that's okay._

 

You're either working or 'out.'

 

_~~out with her~~ _

 

_And that's okay, because..._

 

 

 I don't know.

 

 

_Tell me,_

 

_what did I do, my love?_

 

_2:58am_

 

I sit here on the bed crying, my anxiety always did pick the worst times to show itself.

 

~~_thats it? Isn't it?_ ~~

 

Its my fault.

 

My anxiety gets a little too much to handle sometimes, I know.

 

_I know._

 

You just want to be free.

 

_2:59am_

 

_I understand_

 

But my love, can you not see that I want to be free too?

 

Let me go.

 

Let this go.

 

_I'm tired_

 

Stop telling me you love me

 

_3:00am_

 

_because I don't have the strength to believe otherwise._

 

"Yuuri? Why are you crying? How long have you been up?"

 

"Oh its just a nightmare. I woke up about a minute ago, actually. No need to worry, its just my anxiety."

 

You're not the only one who can lie,

 

"Oh sorry, my love-"

 

_my darling_

 

"-let's get you to bed, yes?"

 

_my god you stink._

 

"Of course, dear."

 

You smile.

 

And I melt.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever need to message me or anything my tumblr is: audibledrugsaremykindathing


End file.
